A New Adventure
by TWEWYfan1
Summary: My second fanfic in paragraph form. It's about my OC Selinine and Mirakira98's OC Miri going on an adventure throughout the worlds with Sora of course, but before then-no I'm not gonna spoil it. You have to find out. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Mirakira98's OC Miri. I just own my OC Selenine.**

_Chapter 1: New World_

Selinine's POV:

I started to slowly wake up. I glanced around at my surroundings, and found this other girl next to me. She was unconscious still, apparently. I shook her, trying to wake her up. It didn't work. I tried again. Still nothing. "Aw, wake up already!" I yelled. Then her eyes flickered open, and she sat up. "Who are you?" she asked drowsily. "Sure. Now you wake up?" I said, irritated. "Well, sorry." she said sarcastically. "It's fine. I'm Selinine, by the way." I said cheerily, totally ignoring her sarcasm. She laughed. "I'm Miri." She took a look at our surroundings, like I did previously, to find that we were in some alley. "Where are we?" she asked. I shrugged and got up. "Well, why don't we have a look around?" I suggested. She nodded.

Miri's POV:

I got up and followed Selinine. _She doesn't seem like a bad person. I'll stay with her for a while until I find out how to get home. If I do…_ We walked until we reached someplace like an arena. Two guys were fighting with bats, while a few people cheered them on. _The guys' names are Roxas and Seifer apparently._ I turned to Selinine, who seemed to be watching curiously. "What are we going to do? Should we leave or try to stop this?" I asked. She looked as if she just got an idea. "Stop this of course, and I know how!" she said excitedly.

Selinine's POV:

I summoned my trusty giant hammer and slammed it on the ground, causing rapid vibrations to spread through the area. It sent almost everyone flying, except for me. They all groaned and tried to stand. One of them yelled "Not cool, y'know!". I laughed. _I've been dying for another opportunity to annoy someone!_ Miri stood and yelled at me. "What was that for?" "The fight stopped didn't it?" I replied, calmly. "True, but I wish I didn't have to get hurt in the process!" I laughed. She looked at me like I was crazy.

Miri's POV:

She has a strange sense of humor. What a weirdo. I rolled my eyes, then looked around and saw a cute blond-haired boy, who was also looking at me. _Wasn't he one of the boys that were fighting?_ _He then turned to…I think his name is…Seifer?_ "This might have saved you for now, but just wait." He said to Roxas. Then he left with his friends.

Selinine's POV:

_Now everyone was staring at me._ "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Not one of my best titles, but the story's good.**

_Chapter 2: Weird ghost thing_

Selinine's POV:

_Everyone's staring at me. _"What?" They looked away nervously. "Nothing!" they said in unison. I laughed. "Come on. You don't need to be afraid of me. Well, that is, unless you make me angry." I said. "And trust me; you don't want to do that." I laughed maniacally. I turned to Miri, who now seemed a bit unnerved. "Alright! Problem solved, so let's go!"

Miri's POV:

_Is she evil? Should I keep following her?_ Then another voice broke into her mind. _Go with her Miri. You both need to stick together through the adventure that is about to unfold. You will meet other people throughout your journey. The experience will change her for the better. You'll see._ The voice faded. "Wait! Who are you?" I yelled, accidently out loud_. Now everyone was looking at me like I'm the crazy one._ "Let's go." one of the boys of the group suggested. While they were leaving, Roxas still stood there. When they noticed he wasn't coming, they turned around and yelled, "Hey, Roxas! Are you coming?" He snapped out of it, and ran to catch up, but before they disappeared into the alley, he looked back. _At me._

Selinine's POV:

"What was that about?" I asked curiously. "I don't know. A voice popped up in my head"- "Not that!" I shouted. "I meant how that boy looked back at you before he and those other people left!" _She was blushing now._ "Looks like someone has a crush on someone. How cute." I said teasingly. "S-shut up!" she yelled. I laughed. "Well, let's get going, unless you want to go find your little boyfriend." I teased again. She glared at me. _This is fun._ _Oh, how I've missed annoying someone!_ "Let's get going!" I shouted. I then took off down a random path.

Miri's POV:

"H-hey! Wait for me!" I yelled. I started running after her. _Well, this adventure is certainly going to be interesting. I wonder why Roxas looked back at me. Does he think I'm crazy?...No, the look on his face appeared to be…understanding. But how- _"Hey, Miri! Over here!" I heard Selinine shout, interrupting my thoughts. I caught up to her. "Look!" she whispered, pointing to a blond-haired boy chasing after…a ghost? _Wait! It's him again!_ I took off into the hole in the wall that he just went into, with Selinine following me, and ended up in some woods. I looked around trying to see where he was now._ Man, there are so many trees!_ Then I saw him again, still chasing after the ghost thing, heading toward a mansion. When we got there, they both stopped, and the thing spoke, or at least I think it did, though its mouth wasn't moving. "We have come for you, my liege." Roxas stepped back in surprise as the zipper on the things' mouth unzipped to reveal really sharp teeth. It stepped toward him, then Roxas swung at it with his bat, but it just went through it. Seeing that he was helpless against the monster, I tried to go help him, but there was a barrier.

Selinine's POV:

I watched her uselessly attack the barrier. Then I got an idea. "Hmm…a barrier, huh? Let's see if it can handle the power of my mighty hammer!" I tried to smash it, but unfortunately it wouldn't budge. "What the heck is going on? My hammer can smash through anything!" I shouted furiously. I kept slamming my hammer into it repeatedly. _I will smash through this stupid thing if it's the last thing I do!_

Miri's POV:

While Selinine was hammering away at the barrier, a blindingly bright light appeared. When it vanished, instead of holding a foam bat, Roxas was now holding a giant key. Then he started attacking the ghost thing and the attacks actually did damage. When the fight was over, whatever it was and the key disappeared, and photos were scattered all over the ground. The barrier disappeared as well, and Selinine fell to the ground.

Selinine's POV:

"Ow!... Wait, I did it! I knew I could do it!" I shouted excitedly. I looked around to see that the monster thing was gone. "Aww…I missed the action! No fair!"

**Lol! Selinine is so funny! Her solution to all problems: Smash stuff with a hammer. Poor Miri though. She has to endure Selinine's teasing, because of her crush on Roxas.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Photos_

Selinine's POV:

"Grrrrrr! How could this happen? I wanna fight something!" I shouted. "Hey! Where are more of them?" I yelled at Roxas. "I-I don't know! I don't know what just happened!" he said. He looked down at his hand.

Roxas' POV:

_Where did that key come from? Where did that monster come from? What's going on here?_ "Who are you two, and how did you get here?" I asked. "I'm Selinine and she's Miri!" the crazy girl said. Miri glared at her. "I can introduce myself." she said. Selinine rolled her eyes. "Well, why didn't you?" "Because you already did!" she yelled. "Well next time you need to be a little bit faster, huh?" "Shut up!" "No. I'll stop talking when I feel like it." she said calmly. Miri looked like she was about to explode from anger. "Hey!" I shouted. "What?" they yelled back. "Um…are you going to answer my other question or not?" "Uh…what was it again?" Selinine asked. I sighed. _This is taking longer than I thought. I need to get the photos back to everyone now that I found them._ "Never mind. I have to go. See you later."

Selinine's POV:

"Bye!" I yelled as he left. "Come on, Miri. We're gonna follow him!" I said quietly. "What? Why?" she asked. "Shhh! Just follow me." I said as I took off to follow Roxas. _He must be going to find and defeat more of those monsters! I'm going to beat him to it though! _

Miri's POV:

"Wait!" I yelled as I had to run after her again. _Why does she want to follow him? She's so strange, but I have to admit he's somewhat strange too. Of course not like her, but…I don't know. Well, now's my chance to find out. _We followed him to some sort of hideout, he went inside. We got close to the entrance to listen. "Hey Roxas! Where have you been?" I recognized the voice from one of his friends that we saw before.

Roxas' POV:

"I found the photos." "You caught the thief?" Hayner asked, surprised. "Yeah, I guess." "You guess?" "It was this weird monster like thing-it wasn't human." I tried to explain. "Sure." Hayner said sarcastically. "No, really! I'm telling the truth!" I yelled.

Selenine's POV:

I went inside. "He's right! I saw it too! It was a weird ghost thing with sharp teeth!" Miri came in too. "Why'd you go in? Now they know we're here!" she yelled at me. "So?" I asked, confused. She face-palmed. "You're so clueless…" "Am not!"

**It's been a while, I know, but I've had a lack of ideas lately. I hope I still have some people reading this story. I'm sorry Mira if your OC is sort of OOC. **


End file.
